The invention relates to a device for measuring the emission of gaseous inorganic fluorine or chlorine compounds, wherein the exhaust gas to be examined is drawn into the device, through a heated sampling probe, by means of pumps into an absorption liquid and a liquid separator, and wherein the device comprises a fluorine-ion-sensitive or chlorine-ion-sensitive electrode measuring chain or sequence for measuring the fluorine ion or chlorine ion concentration.
The devices used heretofore for determining gaseous inorganic fluorine or chlorine compounds, for example, in garbage incinerators, work with intermittent (batch-wise) photometric or potentiometric determination of the measurement values (ANALYTICAL CHEMISTRY, vol. 40, No. 11 (1968), pages 1658 to 1661). The earliest indication of the measured value takes place only every 5 minutes and generally, every 20 to 30 minutes. These known devices do not meet the requirements of industrial plants, where reliable and accurate analysis results are required automatically and the determination of the noxious substances and the readout of the measured values should be continuous as far as possible. Also, the sampling probe in the known device is matched to the specific plant where it is installed and, in particular, no safe, loss-free transfer to the measuring cell is possible, particularly for hydrofluoric acid. Also, relatively long adjustment times up to constant end potential are required.